Vietnamball
Socialist Republic of Vietnamball |nativename = : Cộng hòa xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam |founded = September 2, 1945 - Present July 2, 1976 |image = |caption = i swear i of found the real MH370, so do i look cool? |government = Unitary Marxist–Leninist one-party state |personality = Patriotic, Nationalist, Confident, Determined, Courageous, Strong, Leadership, Serious, Grumpy, Rude, Ferocious (pushed on limit), Aggressive (when alert), Stubborn, Diligent, Wise, Kindness, Friendly, Capitalist (Because McDonald's and Popeye's Chicken) |language = Vietnamese |type = Austroasiatic |capital = Hanoiball |affiliation = ASEANball |religion = Atheism Buddhism * Mahayana Caodaism Christianity |friends = Russiaball Cubaball Indiaball Laosball Moroccoball South Koreaball Turkeyball Japanball Iranball Uzbekistanball Franceball Philippinesball Australiaball Indonesiaball Taiwanball Israelcube Czechball Italyball Finlandball Hungaryball Romaniaball Polandball Bulgariaball Swedenball Estoniaball Norwayball Canadaball Brazilball Greeceball Algeriaball Belgiumball Switzerlandball Irelandball Spainball Austriaball UKball Germanyball Bruneiball Myanmarball Malaysiaball Tringapore Thailandball USAball (sometimes) Cambodiaball (sometimes) Mongoliaball Californiaball Formerly: Sovietball |enemies = Chinaball (bitch) ISISball Formerly: Ducanger (sucker) Satanic Murderous Psychopath Yakutiaball |likes = REMOVING INVADER!, Emperor Quang Trung, President Ho Chi Minh, General Giap, Secretary Le Duan, Dragon, Heaven's Will Sword, PUBG, Pho, Sushi, Vietnamese food, nature, peace, all kind of weapons, Soviet weaponry, weapon supplier guerilla warfare, jungle warfare, RPG, shooting down Burger's plane, advanced weapons from Israelcube, the last named Nguyen, Anime, Motorcycles, U23 Vietnam, CAPITALISM!, McDonald's, Coca Cola, Vietnam flashbacks, the Communist Party, Refund Gaming, Divine Esport |hates = Mao Zedong, Dim Sum and Mantou, Nazism, multipartism, Multiculturalism, press freedom, independant media, Cambodian right-wingers, traitors, war, Dan Hauer, being called Chinese (I'm Austronesian, not Chinese), Ducanger. |predecessor = Dai Vietball North Vietnamball South Vietnamball Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnamball |intospace = First Asian! |bork = Tuổi gì?! |status = - Protecting islands, inspecting Chinaball movements on Southeast Asia sea and of course with the help of my allies Japanball, South Koreaball, Taiwanball, Philippinesball, Indiaball, Bruneiball, Malaysiaball also doing as i do. - Restoring my ancestors stuff, bring back my oldest language Khoa Dau |notes = ' ' STOP MISTAKING, THINKING, ASSUMING ME LOOK LIKE OR SIMILAR TO CHINA! I'M ABSOLUTELY NOT RELATE TO THOSE FILTHY ANIMAL!!! I'M FAR MORE DIFFERENT THEN THOSE! I'M LAC VIET TRIBE NOT CHINA HAN TRIBE! MARK MY WORDS! ' ' Don't even try to translate my curse language kids, my language it's very complicated to translate correctly kkkkk! ' ' "kkkkk..." - it's the way i laugh (laugh in Vietnamese) |imagewidth = 250px |reality = Socialist Republic of Vietnam |birthdate = September 2, 1945 |military = Vietnam People's Army }} ='Documents/Tài Liệu'= 'Names and Habitat' Vietnamball, officially the Greater Nguyenreich Socialist Republic of Vietnamball, is the easternmost countryball on the Indochina Peninsula in Southeast Asia. With an estimated 95.261.021 inhabitants as of 2016, it is the world's 14th-most-populous countryball, and the 9th-most-populous Asian countryball. Vietnam is neighbored by Chinaball to the north, Laosball to the north-west, Cambodiaball to the south-west, Malaysiaball across the South China Sea to the south-east, and Philippinesball to the east. Its capital city has been Hanoiball since the reunification of North and South Vietnamball in 1975. Vietnamball is one of the world's five remaining one-party socialist states officially espousing communism. It is also notable for being one of the most atheist states around. Vietnamball believes he has noble blood in his veins, by the mother Âu Cơ The Fairy Godmother and the father Lạc Long Quân The Dragon Lord, make him stronger than all countryballs who dare fight him! And can into complicated words. Also, Vietnamball once drew attention of the world for its victory over Franceball at Dien Bien Phu 1954, which encouraged the revolution of 17 African colonies of France and became a "big meme source" by force US must "leave his own war" Flag Colors ='History/Lịch Sử'= 'Ancient History' 'Xích Quỷ (2879 - 2524 BC)' 'Văn Lang (2524 - 258 BC)' 'Âu Lạc (257 - 207 BC)' 'Tần - Việt War (218 - 208 BC)' ... Still Continue ... (Under Edit) 'Northern Domination' 'Belonged to Nam Việt' 'Nam Việt (204 - 111 BC)' 'Hán - Nam Việt War (111 BC)' 'Belonged to Hán(Bitch)' 'Revolution of Two Mistress Trưng' ... Still Continue ... (Under Edit) 'Independent Feudalism' (Under Edit) 'Modern Times' (Under Edit) =Relationships= Friends/Bạn bè |Currently: * Russiaball - Greetings Russia! Master of Mightiest Weaponry! (way better than Burger, Fact!) Also my BFF! Thank you for the past let me join your КПСС,KPSS, i was desperate at that time and give me your weapons to against USAball! Teach me a lot of Communism and weaponry very appreciated. In modern these days i heard that you got embargoed and i see that you have no choice to embark on business it's China, well... Good luck with that, i can understand what you doing... Anyway thanks a lot for erased my debts! I'll remember your acts towards me forever never forget! Wait for me have strong economies so i can help you maybe that's time is too late for you but rather late than never. Also can you put your best latest Advance Weapons on sale? I need buy those to against that filthy China insanity aggression! And stand strong Russia! * Cubaball - Comrade Cuba! BFF!!! Thank you for surrported me a lot in Vietnam War brother/sister! You bring me a lot of medicines, foods, weapons,... During my people are suffering, how i can thank you enough?! We share the same goals to against USAball! Now today it's my duties to helping and saving you during you got embargoed by that Burger! I have erased your debts, bringing foods, technology, medicines,... Give best advices to grow economic! Hope you get better with my help! I'll try my best to convince Burger to remove that embargo, stand strong Cuba! * Indiaball: Strongest of all Asia! You should in top 1 instead not China and i bet you will be Leader of Asia one day there's no doubt about it, you're more powerful, responsible to the world brother/sister! Thanks for surrported me during Vietnam War and give me Brahmos missile to against China! Very appreciated, i'll remember! We both have problems with Chinaball insanity aggression! We need to work more on Operation Plans! I'll do my best to help you if you need! Stand strong India! By the way, can you help me doing mathematics kkkkk just kidding. * Laosball - Comrade Laos! My best little brother/sister! So is there anything i can help you just let me know, thanks for cooperated with me in the past to against Franceball, USAball and Chinaball very appreciated! * South Koreaball - Smaller version of USA (Fact! not really maybe a little), very talented at songs, movies and especially beauty models, you bring me your Kpop, Korea drama, Samsung factor and devices, ODA,... Helped me a lot and i never seen someone have very special apologize for me like you built a Pieta statue and An Apology to Vietnam Movement! Very appreciated i'll remember those acts, i forgive you but not forget renember that. Some of my people new generations hate you because of inferiority complex... Ok put that aside deal with it later, we need to work together to countering against China insanity aggression if you want heard you hate that filthy trashcan also a thanks for your Park H-S i'm very appreciate that! If you want me to beat Japan then i'm ready! * Turkeyball - (under edit) * Japanball - (under edit) * Iranball - (under edit) * Uzbekistanball - (under edit) * Franceball - Beautiful, charming, romance, kindness, loyalty, elegant, sweet, intelligent, but also no less powerful, talent, excellent Leader of Europe! Since you apologize and fixing your mistakes to me then i forgive you but not forget what you have done to me and now we are best friend, you help me a lot thanks! I also start helping you back if you need, you better than arrogant Burger. I need you to distract those annoying stupid HRW insects and keep convince EUball to let me sign EVFTA quick as possible! * Philippinesball - What's up Philippines! My ASEAN brother/sister, a friendliest Asia neighbor, kindness, sweet, caring, cool, joyful, playful, funny, cute. Now let's work together to against that China Dog! and i can give some advices, tricks, tips to defending against Chinaball. Also bring a lot of missiles of your best allies that you have ordered! Some grenades to destroy China's buildings on our islands kkkkk! Thanks you for cooperating also helping me to against China and for caring my people that migrated to your land, i'm happy to have you as my brother/sister, closest Asia neighbor! Awesome job on reporting China bullying issue even though it's not last longer working but keep fighting don't give up! Show them your pride! Stand strong Philippines! * Australiaball - (under edit) * Indonesiaball - (under edit) * Taiwanball - (under edit) * Romaniaball - (under edit) * Czechiaball - (under edit) * Italyball - (under edit) * Finlandball - (under edit) * Hungaryball - (under edit) * Polandball - (under edit) * Bulgariaball - (under edit) * Swedenball - (under edit) * Norwayball - (under edit) * Estoniaball - (under edit) * Canadaball - (under edit) * Brazilball - (under edit) * Israelcube - (under edit) * Greeceball - (under edit) * Belgiumball - (under edit) * Switzerlandball - (under edit) * Irelandball - (under edit) * Spainball - (under edit) * Austriaball - (under edit) * UKball - (under edit) * Germanyball - (under edit) * Bruneiball - (under edit) * Myanmarball - (under edit) * Malaysiaball - (under edit) * Tringapore - (under edit) * Thailandball - (under edit) * USAball - (under edit) * Cali - (under edit) |Formerly: * Viet Congball - (under edit) Neutral/Trung lập |Currently: * Cambodiaball: Hun Sen thank you for remaining friendly with us! BUT YOUR PEOPLE BETRAYED ME AND ARE RACIST TO MY PEOPLE! I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER WHAT YOUR FORMER COMMMUNIST GOVERNMENT DID BEFORE I RESCUED YOU IN 1978! * North Koreaball - (under edit) |Formerly: Enemies/Kẻ Thù |Currently: * Chinaball - (SÚC VẬT TÀU KHỰA) My no.1 and Eternal Enemy. You used to be my friends for a long time ago but not anymore even not after Vietnam War and forever will be! Always all days comes up with scheme to threaten me and others non stop. Not surprisingly, how many times your ass got beaten by me and others and still don't give up on conquer the world very amazing. Don't even try bring your damn annoying excuse and keep repeat endlessly that you help me during Vietnam War, yes you did help me i remember that but you help me only for yourself not as friend! Because you only using me and i never ask your help during that time, the only friends i ask for help it's Sovietball and other members of Communismball, Indiaball, except YOU! You the one forcing me to accept your deadly help! That's all i need to say here because of public and there's a lot more evidences i need to shove into your double-face! There's a lot proof, documents, history books to shut your mouth while faking being innocent! About you claiming my islands into yours, i remember correctly that your original history books doesn't say anything or mention any of my islands, if you still denying then go ahead i dare you if you nice i'll nice back and if you try threaten even invade me i'll beat you, you will eventually failed like my allies said your insanity dream conquering the world it's just temporary. Renember your games it's just the beginning, i'll wait to see your next move and i'm not that easy for you to hurt me, doing whatever you want! *Cursing in Vietnamese*: ĐỊT MẸ LŨ CHÓ TRUNG CẨU CHÚNG MÀY ĐỪNG CÓ MÀ ẢO TƯỞNG SỦA LÀ DỄ ĂN HIẾP TAO!!! TAO THỀ SẼ DIẾT HẾT CHÚNG MÀY HẾT SẠCH CHO GIỐNG LOÀI NHÀ HÁN CHÚNG MÀY TUYỆT CHỦNG, KỂ CẢ LAI GIỐNG TẠP LUÔN VÀ CHIẾM HẾT ĐẤT CỦA TAO MÀ CHÚNG MÀY ĐÃ CHIẾM HẾT !!! LỊCH SỬ ĐÃ CHỨNG MINH TAO NHỎ BÉ NHƯNG RẤT KIÊN CƯỜNG DŨNG CẢM MẠNH MẼ ĐÁNH ĐƯỢC CẢ LŨ CƯỜNG QUỐC! LŨ TÀU KHỰA CHÚNG MÀY CHỈ LÀ CÁI ĐINH GỈ CÒN ĐÒI ĐÁNH THẮNG TAO TUỔI LỒN!!! CÁI LOẠI CHÚNG MÀY KO BAO GIỜ KHIẾN TAO SỢ NHA! VIỆT NAM TAO KO BẰNG AI NHƯNG ĐÉO THẰNG NÀO BẰNG VIỆT NAM TAO!!! TUYÊN BỐ TRƯỚC MẶT THỐI CỦA CHÚNG MÀY!!! THỬ ĐÁNH TAO ĐI TAO ĐÉO SỢ TAO VẪN ĐÁNH ĐẾN KHI NÀO CHÚNG MÀY ĐAU ĐỚN ĐẾN CHẾT ĐỠ PHẢI NGHE TIẾNG SỦA VÊU VÀ ĐỠ PHẢI NHÌN CÁI MẶT TỞM LỢN CỦA CHÚNG MÀY!!! KỂ CẢ CHẠY MẤT DÉP ĐÉO KỊP ĐÂU! LŨ LỒN CHÓ ĐĨ!!! * ISISball - You Parasite really thinks that you can make me and others surrender and knee to your feet? Kkkkk!!! How cute, i just need summon my Guerillas Warfare! to beat your ass off! Be prepare to come my Rices Field!, you will get ass beating! You wouldn't dare try wasting my times to deal with you! |Formerly: * South Vietnamball - YUO IS OF FAKE!!! YUO STAY OF DEAD!!! SAIGON IS NOW HO CHI MINH CITY!!! GET OUT OF BURGER SO I CAN REMOVE OF YUO!!! REAL VIETNAM STRONK!!! *Cursing in Vietnamese*: ĐỊT CON MẸ SÚC VẬT HỌC BA SỌC! BÚ LỒN MẼO! MÀY CHẾT CON MẸ MÀY RỒI LỢN Ạ! SÚC VẬT ĐU CÀNG, LŨ LỢN PHẢN QUÓC! NGỒI DẤY Ở BẮC CALI MÀ SỦA NHĂNG!!!! KKKKK!!! 30/4/1975 LÀ NĂM THÁNG TUYỆT VỜI NHẤT CỦA TAO!!! * Democratic Kampucheaball - Murderous Psychopath, doesn't deserve anything and that why I became his enemy in 1978 and that I overthrown him in 1979 How to draw Drawing Vietnamball is very easy: # Colour the basic circle shape red # Draw a yellow five-pointed star in the middle # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Quotes *"Dăm ba bọn chó tuổi lồn so với con cháu vua Hùng!" *"Việt nam nhà tao con rồng cháu tiên!" *"Hue is mine! Not Brazil's!" *"Vietnam Stronk! I can into winning war! Now can gib investment." *"I kicked Mongol Empire, France, Murica, China, Khmer Rouge & your ass" *"I have 20 billion dongs baby!" *"Đ*t mẹ mày" (Don't say this in public) *"All I do is Nguyen Nguyen no matter what!" *"Nam! Get the AK"! *"Cô là ai!?? Cháu không biết!! CÔ ĐI RA ĐI!!!!" (traslation: Who are yuo??? I dunno know you!! BEGONE THOT!!!) *"Almost Anarchy, here is the link. *"Cali is the best U.S. State" *"con cặc" (traslation: bitch) Gallery VtH5gp9.png|credit from Barskie 5sC9u06.png|credit from JoseonYeongjo Wxwgf7ey4uk11.png|credit from Lepidon 3itddf3gyrk11.png|credit from Barskie 20yp57v7tgj11.png|credit from Barskie B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya Vietnamball2.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! Muh hurritage.png East_Asia.png Neighbours.png 10359168 1475852009317528 3903474630192180736 n.jpg Gib rice.jpeg Vietnamwar.png CountryOfASEANStack.png 1546404 1435938743308855 1574308872 n.jpg The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Holy Profit.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Reddit_legitprivilege_Currency_Confusion.png|Currency Confusion (legitprivilege) Careful with the little ones.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Invasions.png Laos can into neutrality.png MlehEz5.png Food.png fdGeL7m.png 7HQMis1.png W4hBCkJ.png SATpQO1.png 7hNhEhh.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png XVp53nh.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png awidDAW.png Another World War.jpg FvaNCsn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png SIcZYIT.png kohlJAL.png Bsgddhd.png C8X0qFp.png Hot Spring.png Opera Mundi new.png 9WRG4E0.png Vo0XLbD.png 'qbEAmMC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'oTqj9gB.png Yugoslav sob story.png PBolNLS.png G3lhIR1.png 111-0.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Country-balls-asean-eu.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Remove chain.png AgentOrangeSyria.png Super Asians.png Lets be Commies.png Santa's Slaves.png Past is Past.png Tofu.jpg The ASEAN Way.png Y5Sq7k6.png|Viet Nam; The invincible Videos History of Vietnam in COUNTRYBALLS Links *Facebook page }} zh:越南球 Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Communist Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Vietnamball Category:Red Yellow Category:Coffee Category:ISIS Removers Category:One Party State Category:UNball Category:ASEANball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Unitary Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Socialist Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Mongoloid Category:Christian Lovers Category:Anti USA Coalition